charatalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Readme
Settings Client Settings -Max Particles Changes the amount of weather particles that appear on screen. Lower this to raise your frame-rate if necessary. -Draw usernames under players If enabled, you will see players' names under them. Server Settings -Port The port that clients will connect to. Defaults to 18574. -Max Players The maximum amount of players that can be connected to a server. -Sprite Size Limit The maximum size in pixels of sprites that players can use. Sprites will be resized if they are too big. How to Connect to a Server -Click "Connect" on the main menu -Enter the server host's IP in the top box. *Note: You can change the port you are connecting on by using* IP:Port -Enter your desired username in the bottom box -You can click on either box to select which one you're typing in -Click on the sprite selection box if you want to change your sprite, then select the folder in which you've placed your character sprite/animations (See "How to make sprites and animations") -Click "Go!" How to Host a Server -You must forward port 18547, this will be adjustable in the future -Ensure that you have loaded/created a world with at least 1 room and a spawnpoint -On the main menu, click "Start" -You can press Esc at any time to stop the server; everyone will disconnect How to Make Sprites and Animations -Your sprite sheet needs to be divided into two rows of boxes: top facing right, bottom facing left -Name your sprite sheet char.png -The middle frame is standing, the outer two are stepping -Animations also must be in two rows of squares, but may be larger than 3 frames (top facing right again) -Name animations anim1.png, anim2.png, etc. (up to 5) -A good size range for frames is 20x20 to 25x25 (the walking spritesheet would then be from 60x40 to 75x50) -Put all pictures in the same folder -See the "mushman" folder for an example How to Install Downloaded Sprites If you've downloaded a sprite, you can make a folder and drop all of the sprite's files (char.png and anim1.png-anim5.png) into it. How to Use the World Editor -First, you need to make a folder for each room -A background is necessary, a collision map and overlay are optional -Name the background bg.png -Name the collision map cmap.png. To make a collision map, use black and white. White can be walked on, while black can't. -Name the overlay overlay.png -Open the server .jar and select "Edit" -Click a grid square and choose the folder with those images -Do this for as many rooms as you like -Click "New group" to create a new grid if you run out of room -You can scroll if you have too many groups; click on a group to edit it -Click on a room to edit it Options on the left: -Spawnpoint: where players will spawn -Teleporter: click and drag to place area, click elsewhere (in any room) to place destination -Remove: click a teleporter (box) to delete it -Resize: click closest to whichever corner you wish to change the position of, then drag to the new position -Clear all: remove all teleporters in a room Options on the right: Delete: deletes room/group (unless there is only one group) Back: Go back to overview or main menu Saving and Loading -Click Save to save a file for your world (pictures included) -Click Load and browse to the file to load it What to do in a Chatroom -Walk using WASD or the arrow keys -Press enter to begin typing and again to send your message -Scroll up or down to scroll through the chat -Chat only updates when you are viewing the most recent message -press number keys 1-5 to play animations, if you have any -Press esc to disconnect; you cannot exit the program while in the chatroom Commands Syntax: Required -/d Number Chooses a random number 1 to Number -/nick Name Changes your name to Name Category:Introduction Category:Help